Tienes que Olvidar
by Dairen Tsukihino
Summary: En realidad esta historia es de un primo mio, y queria que se publicara. Son los sentimientos de Kagome, que aunque sabe que no podran ser correspondidos aun, seguira intentando.


Tienes que olvidar

Finalmente puedo dirigirme donde mis amigos. El tiempo ha transcurrido y nuestro viaje debe continuar. Recojo todas mis cosas tan rápido como sea posible y sin vacilar mas, me dejo caer dentro de aquel pozo que me brinda la oportunidad de continuar con aquella misión. Aunque también hay otros motivos para ir de época en época. Me es imposible negar lo que siento en estos momentos, más que continuar con la búsqueda, mi corazón desea algo más. La única persona que ha logrado provocar más de un cambio en mí y que se encuentra solamente en el otro lado, provoca que me olvide de todo y de todos y que jamás he podido apartar de mis pensamientos.

Al llegar a mi destino, puedo ver, como de costumbre, a todo el grupo esperándome siempre al lado del pozo: Sango, Miroku-sama, Shippou-chan y por supuesto, Inuyasha. Parecían impacientes por continuar

-"¡Kagome!"- grita un enérgico kitsune brincando a mis brazos.

-"Que bueno que has regresado, Kagome-chan. Ya nos habíamos retrasado en la búsqueda de los Shikon no Kakera"- comenta la experimentada taijiya, quien es como una hermana para mi.

-"No hay de que preocuparse. Tenia una prueba muy importante a tomar, pero finalmente estoy desocupada"- sonreí en ella.

-"Keh. Otro examen. A ese ritmo nunca encontraremos los fragmentos y peor aun, Naraku nos lleva la delantera. Y todo eso por tu culpa"- comenta el hanyou.

-"Ya dije que estoy de vuelta ¿Qué mas esperas oír?"- reclamo inmediatamente.

-"Inuyasha, no deberías molestar a Kagome-sama justo cuando acaba de llegar"- menciona de una manera muy obvia el houshi.

-"¡Keh! Nadie te pregunto"- murmura aun mas molesto.

-"Que grosero eres, Inuyasha…"- dice el pequeño Shippou como se encoge de hombros.

-"¡Urusai! ¡Este asunto no es contigo!"- gruñe Inuyasha al tiempo en que le brinda un golpe en la cabeza.

-"¡Waaahh! ¡Kagome!"- llora el pequeño niño zorro.

-"¿Acaso nunca aprendes?"- menciono de manera enojada. El me observa de manera sorprendida –"Inuyasha… ¡OSUWARI!"-

Sin vacilación, el encanto surte efecto y el hanyou pronto se encuentra besando el suelo, creando un gran cráter en su lugar.

-"Kagome-chan… porque no mejor reanudamos de una vez con la búsqueda…"- sugiere Sango, un poco nerviosa.

Yo asentí lentamente y pronto nos pusimos en marcha. A decir verdad, fue un día realmente improductivo, pues solo enfrentamos demonios débiles sin algo valioso, y ni siquiera logramos obtener información de uno de los Shikon no Kakera. En el transcurso del día, solo hubo mas discusiones, y mi tolerancia se había agotado, así que forcé a Inuyasha detenernos cuando comenzaba a caer la noche. El grupo se veía mas que cansado y de manera eventual, el acepto parar.

Todo iba bien hasta que sentí su presencia… esa mujer… es ella la causa de todas mis angustias y dudas. Intente actuar normal y distraerlo, pero era demasiado tarde. El también la había detectado, y en su rostro se podía ver claramente la ansiedad que tenia por verla. Parecía vacilante al principio, pero después levanto su cabeza e incluso nos informo que iría a caminar. No puedo evitar fruncir el ceño al verlo alejarse; sabia perfectamente que en realidad iría a buscarla. No estoy segura si serán celos o simple curiosidad, pero sin pensarlo dos veces, me excuse de mis compañeros y fui detrás de el haciendo el menor ruido posible para mantenerme segura. Lo seguí por una vereda que llegaba hacia un lago en el centro del bosque. Ahí fue donde la vi, junto con sus serpientes cazadoras…

-"¡Kikyo!"- grita el hanyou.

-"Ah, Inuyasha… eres tu…"- responde la miko sin emoción alguna.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"- pregunta confundido.

-"No deberías emocionarte"-

-"Kikyou… ¿Por qué siempre estás huyendo de mi?"- pide suavemente.

-"¿Huyendo? Ja, como si tuviera que huir de algo o alguien"- dice fríamente.

-"¿Por qué…?"- susurra tristemente –"¿Por qué no vuelves conmigo?"-

-"¡Para que! ¿Para que vuelvas a traicionarme como lo hiciste la primera vez?"- grita molesta.

-"Pero… sabes que ese no era yo, era Naraku que…"- defiende rápidamente.

-"No me interesa seguir escuchándote, será mejor que te vayas"-

-"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ya no deseas verme?"-

-"No es por eso. Alguien ya te esta esperando"- exclama viendo sobre su hombro.

Inuyasha solo gira su cabeza, encontrándome semioculta entre algunos árboles.

-"¡Kagome!"- grita sorprendido y confundido a la vez. Voltea una vez más hacia la miko, pero ella ya no se encontraba ahí, Kikyou y sus serpientes se habían marchado –"¿Qué diablos haces aquí?"-

-"Eeto… simplemente daba un paseo"- balbuceo sin salir de mi asombro.

-"Es peligroso que andes vagando sola, y lo sabes"- gruñe.

-"A ti nadie te pregunto. Yo puedo cuidarme sola"- reclamo inmediatamente.

-"Solo me estoy preocupando por ti"-

-"Pues parece que te preocupan mas otras cosas"- murmuro desviando la mirada y cruzando mis brazos.

-"¿Qué dices? Ahora tu eres mi responsabilidad, debo estar al pendiente"-

-"Lo dices… como si fuera una carga para ti"- exclamo tristemente.

-"No. Yo no dije eso"-

-"No hay nada mas que discutir. Regresemos al campamento"- digo comenzando a caminar en la dirección correcta.

Mientras caminábamos a la mañana siguiente, todo parecía normal, mas yo no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo que vi anoche… sus palabras parecían tan sinceras a mis oídos… debí imaginar que no lo olvidaría tan fácilmente, pero me embarga una gran curiosidad y temor… en verdad Inuyasha… ¿querrá que todo fuera como antes? Seguía inmersa en mis pensamientos que no noté siquiera cuando el motivo de mis pensamientos se acerco a mi, caminando a mi lado.

-"Oi, Kagome ¿estás bien?"-

-"Claro. ¿Por qué lo dices?"-

-"Estas algo distante y te ves distraída desde que salimos"- comenta Sango.

-"Ella tiene razón: Inuyasha, ¿no le habrás hecho alguna grosería?"- exclama Shippou como si para indicar lo obvio.

-"¡Tu no te metas en esto! Yo no le he hecho nada"- gruñe el hanyou, golpeándolo en la cabeza.

-"Detecto la presencia del fragmento de Shikon"-

-"¿Por donde exactamente?"-

-"Hacia el este, se mueve demasiado rápido"-

-"Eso quiere decir…"- murmura el kitsune.

-"No…"-

Sango monta rápidamente a su fiel neko en la dirección que indique. En cuanto llegamos, sus sospechas fueron dolorosamente confirmadas al distinguir a Kohaku. Ella no podía contenerse al comprobar que había sido su hermano quien les había arrebatado a varias personas de la aldea la vida. Inuyasha y Miroku-sama estaban dispuestos a pelear y detener la masacre, mas Sango les impidió continuar, decidiendo que ella era la responsable por el. Resignado, el monje se dispuso a atender a la gente que se encontraba herida e Inuyasha alejaba del peligro a todos aquellos que aun se encontraban ilesos. Shippou y yo nos encontrábamos algo distantes del peligro, pero eso no entorpeció a Kohaku para atacarme con su hoz. No pude evitar gritar tanto del dolor como de la sorpresa, por lo que atraje la atención de mi hanyou, quien apareció un segundo después a mi lado. Me llevo en sus brazos hasta llegar a un lugar seguro en el bosque, confiando a los demás la batalla. Solo el y yo, si no fuera por la herida que no dejaba de sangrar y el dolor que sentía, sería perfecto.

-"Kagome… como te sientes"-

-"Descuida, solo me duele un poco"- menciono, intentando incorporarme un poco.

-"No te levantes, limpiare esta herida"-

-"Sabes, Inuyasha… tengo algo que decirte"-

-"No debes esforzarte ahora, será después"-

-"Pero…"-

-"Esto no se ve muy bien. Espera aquí, iré por tu caja para curar heridas"-

-"Inuyasha…"-

Solo veo como se aleja rápidamente, regresando al lugar de la pelea. Suspiro, tengo que decírselo, no hay mejor momento que este, al menos eso imaginaba hasta que apareció una vez más. Es imposible creer que tenga tal suerte, ¿acaso es mucho pedir un momento solo con el?

-"¡Kikyou!"-

-"Vaya, eres tu. Quien dice ser mi supuesta reencarnación"-

-"Nunca pedí serlo, ¿pero que haces aquí?"-

-"No te emociones. Ni creas que vine a verte a ti"-

-"Eso puedo suponerlo, pero entonces…"- pregunto algo incómoda.

-"Oi, Kagome, dime como se abre esto… Kikyou…"- murmura levemente.

-"Parece que el destino quiere que nos sigamos frecuentando ¿no te parece, Inuyasha?"-

-"Kikyou… explícame que haces aquí"-

-"Debería ser obvio. Detecte la presencia de Naraku, solo vine a investigar"-

-"Por favor… aun no te vayas… no otra vez"- pide de manera sumisa.

-"¿Se puede saber porque tanta insistencia en que me quede? ¿Acaso no tienes suficiente con ella?"- exclama con impaciencia.

-"Pero yo te quiero a TI, AQUÍ y AHORA"-

Cuando oí tales palabras venir de el, sabía que mi corazón se había detenido, aquel impulso de revelar mis verdaderas sensaciones por el, se habían ido como la sangre que aun continuaba perdiendo con el pasar del tiempo… y se creo una herida que no se podría curar fácilmente

-"Toma Kagome"- exclama dándome un ungüento –"Ponte esto"-

-"Demo…"

-"Lo mejor será retirarme y dejarlos a solas, creo que eso es lo que necesitan"- menciona comenzando a caminar.

-"¡No, Kikyou! No te vayas, yo te quiero a ti…"- ruega de manera insistente.

-"¡¡¡¡¡OSUWARI!"-

La miko aprovecho el momento para llamar a sus serpientes y retirarse del lugar, viendo fijamente el nenjo de su cuello.

-"¡¿POR QUE DIABLOS HICISTE ESO!"- grita furioso –"POR TU CULPA SE HA IDO KIKYOU Y… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?"-

-"… Tienes que olvidar…"-

-"Nani…"-

-"Si, olvidar lo que paso hace 50 años. Ella ya esta muerta y lo sabes muy bien, mejor que nadie conoces que ahora solo es un montón de barro y huesos"-

-"Eso a mi no me importa en lo absoluto"-

-"Pero yo… estoy aquí ahora y conti…"-

Debido a la sangre que ya había perdido y toda la tensión acumulada me desmaye, viendo como Inuyasha parecía atontado por mis palabras. Durante ese tiempo soñé… soñé con lo hermoso que sería la vida sin tan solo el pudiera olvidar el pasado y comenzar a vivir en el presente… conmigo a su lado sin importar lo demás. Cuando desperté, me encontré en el interior de la choza de Kaede. Sango y Miroku se encontraban vigilándome, pero por la expresión molesta de la taijiya podía identificar que se encontraba también por otra razón.

-"Kagome… finalmente despiertas"- suspira Sango.

-"Mmm… ¿Dónde y como llegue aquí?"-

-"Creí que ya había notado que era la choza de Kaede"-

-"¿Eh? ¿Dónde esta Inuyasha?"- pido exaltada por completo.

-"No hay de que preocuparse, se encuentra afuera con Shippou"-

-"Ire a llamarle. Debe descansar"- con eso, Miroku salio.

-"Kagome…"-

-"Voy por mas agua"- se excusa la joven para salir.

-"¿Cómo estas?"-

-"Bien, supongo. Gracias por preguntar"-

-"En verdad me preocupaste bastante, cuando te desmayaste no supe que hacer. Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue traerte aquí"-

-"Arigatou"-

-"Oi, ¿estas molesta?"-

-"¿Mm? ¿Por qué debería estarlo?"-

-"Olvidalo… eeto… a propósito… sobre lo que dijiste…"-

-"¿Lo que dije?"- al hacer memoria, me sonroje levemente cuando lo recordé.

-"Tu sabes… sobre eso… de que estabas conmigo…"- susurra.

-"¿A si? No lo recuerdo"-

-"Keh. Pues gracias de todos modos. Yo también me alegro de que estés conmigo"-

Sango regreso y le pidió a Inuyasha salir para que me dejara descansar un poco más y evitar cualquier posible discusión. No creí que estuviera tan mal, pero tuve que descansar durante una semana más. Cuando finalmente pude levantarme, salí de la choza solo para comprobar que ninguno de mis amigos se encontraba. Solo vi a Inuyasha una vez mas trepado en el Goshinboku. Al verme bajo de un salto y se acerco a mi.

-"¿Te sientes mejor?"-

-"Hai. Me siento mucho mejor"-

-"Es bueno oír eso"-

-"No solo eso, sino que ya entendí"-

-"¿Qué fue lo que entendiste?"-

-"Que no te puedo forzar a que olvides algo que marco tu vida…"-

-"Kagome yo…"-

-"No te preocupes, no tienes que contestar nada"- sonrío en el –"Solo quiero que sepas que yo estaré aquí, esperando a que olvides. Estaré esperando pacientemente el momento en que me digas que me amas tanto como yo a ti"-

No pude hacer mas que tomarlo de la mano y tal y como esperaba, el permaneció en completo silencio, mas me dio una sincera sonrisa, no de manera arrogante como de costumbre. Y eso es más que suficiente para mí, al menos por ahora.

A/N: Esta historia en si no es mía, realmente la escribió uno de mis primos (obviamente, porque yo ODIO a Kagome) pero de cualquier manera decidí subirla en mi página (es un penoso) ya de manera corregida por mi, claro. Juro que será lo único que verán de InuKagome, al menos de mi parte, y dudo que cambie de opinión. Dejen cualquier comentario y yo se lo paso al escritor original. Sayounara.


End file.
